Realization Of Feelings
by SayakoYasumi
Summary: ...rated T for teen jut for safety..this is my first ever fan fiction and a yaoi one in fact....its a drabble one-shot with some fluff,i guess about sasuke's realization of feelings for naruto.please rate and review.


Naruto sat across from me, we were sat at the back, next to the windows. I would always look out them cause naruto would make me go crazy and the best way to ignore him was to look out and find something to look at. The past couple of days were different the sights outside weren't attracting me like they used to, the trees were boring to stare at since they would move the same every day and the girls were quite annoying to look at these days with there happy-go-lucky attitude and there never ending 'OMG he said she said' sessions about nothing of importance. I've caught myself countless of times staring at Naruto, but of course the dobe is to stupid to even notice, he was to busy staring at Sakura and she staring at me, and she too is so stupid not to notice that I was staring at Naruto. I guess the reasons behind me staring at him were because of what he done to me with his stupid jealously about all the girls in the glass happen to like me more then the rest of the guys in the class. But he had to be the poor sport and get in my face on the desk and say stupid things that I cant even remember and we locked eyes and exchanged hatred. And then it happened some idiot hit Naruto and he fell right into my face and accidentally kissed me, my first kiss at that but of course the dobe screamed and shouted stuff that was meaningless of course I didn't say much but the girls did all the work that I would of done if I were myself then and there. After that every thing changed I felt different towards him. Of course as time passed out relationship grew closer but I choose to use the card of 'he's my best friend' and stay there's nothing more between us. This feeling I have towards him is like nothing else I've felt before. If I were in a serious fight were Naruto and my life were in danger and only one life could be spared, I would give up my life for the dobe. I would never let any one kill him, but of course I cant do every thing to keep him safe if I want to hide this stupid feeling I have for him. Even though I tell him that I want to fight him equally and that were best friends and that were also rivals, I feel like I want to be more like, you would feel toward a girl. Probably the way he feels towards Sakura, that he wants to die for her, wants to be her every thing. I know I'm a guy and he is too but this feeling that I have its so hard to control. I sit in class staring at him and not even paying attention in class, not like I need too but its just my fantasies run wild and I get lost in the new found land and time stops, I wish I could stay for ever but then the teacher dismiss everyone for lunch and every thing goes back to normal well as normal as they will ever be. But like every day Naruto and I sit outside on the benches and eat out lunch and talk about things that were easy to forget, but the things I catch on are usually plans for us to meet and train, and the next time I'll see him again.

"Sasuke teme…lets meet up tomorrow after lessons so we …..i mean me, so I can touch up on my aim" he said with his fox face look while rubbing the back of his head while saying 'I mean me'.

"Yeah sure whatever dobe………." I said keeping my eyes peeled away from him, trying to hid the feelings I was feeling from my eyes and body language.

" Well I have to go now…I kind of have to meet up with the 3rd hokage and deal with some stuff …well see ya Sasuke" he shouted and an off leaving me there to stand in the wind recalling his facial features and his voice.

It was tomorrow and the end of the day. I waited for him on the bench we ate lunch at. He came running and grabed my hand and pulled me off.

"Hey there sorry for being late Sasuke!….kinda was held back…Iruka-sensei was giving me a lecture about something…" he said running off toward the training grounds. Then he stoped in the middle of the forest, I didn't notice we went so far past the training grounds.

"Hey Sasuke…."I looked at him in shock,he used my name with out the teme part that he always did "I've brought you here not to help me train but to confront you on something…." He trailed off. I was confused had he figured out my feelings?

"What is it? …dobe" I said trying to sound as cold as I could saying 'dobe' trying not to sound as if I cared, cause if he ever found out I would die, I would be embarrassed and stupid for even feeling the way I did toward him. He twitched when I said 'dobe', and then he started again.

"I've been noticing you staring at me for some time now…and I wanted to ask you…why" he trailed off again, but turning his head away from me, I think he blushed a little which made me feel uneasy for some reason. Did he feel embarrassed to say the rest cause it was stupid to say. It really didn't matter what comes out of the dobes mouth its going to be stupid, but what makes this any different?

"What makes you think I was staring at you? …..do you really think I would stare at you ..You're so annoying and obnoxious and you never shut … I cant only take sitting by you and training with you……jeeze you're an idiot……" I said not meaning any of the things I said, even though he is annoying and obnoxious and never shuts up but that's only a few bad points. He's also kind, caring to strangers and helps anyone in need, he's strong and has guts he has a lot of will power. He is every thing I want to be.

"Sasuke I don't think that's true at all…..i think your lying cause I know what saw and I want a straight answer before I make a fool of myself" he said fast and clear to hear. But I couldn't understand by 'make a fool of him self' didn't he already do that enough as it is.

I looked at him straight in the eyes and trying to figure out another lie to tell him. But nothing came so I decided to go and tell him the truth and come clean, ruin our relationship of best friends and once live in the world alone again.

"Naruto" I started…and no going back now. "yeah I have been staring at you…but longer that you think…but its your fault.." I stoped to let him prosses what I said. Cause I could see him confused and shocked look as to say " you are telling me the truth and blaming me for it?".

"Why is it my fault?" he said raising his voice a little.

"Cause" I paused,then blushed" you kissed me…" I stopped again and turned my head slightly but just enough so I could still see his face. The look he had was werid. To me it said " I kissed you?…." but then it changed and it said, I couldn't read it and then he started to talk.

"But that was a accident Sasuke ….even though it wasn't really my fault in that matter it was the guy behind me wh-" I cut him off

"I don't care if it was a accident….im glad he accidentally pushed you!….cause that kiss made me feel feelings I though I would never feel!…even if it's a one-sided feeling….that accident was destiny for me..and that's what I choose it to become as….i don't care if you don't feel this way about me but Naruto I love you!….and I have for a long time even if I tried not to….i just didn't want you to know cause it feels embarrassing for me to feel this way about a guy and that I want to die for you, be your everything…but I guess im a fool to think this way huh?…."I said in one big breath yelling it out to get it all out so I can get on with my life but Naruto walked toward me a bit and stopped and then he spoke.

"Sasuke I don't think you're a fool for feeling that way…cause to tell you the truth I hoped you would feel that way…" he said blushing as he said the last part. I was shocked did he say he hoped I would feel that way?. Did Naruto like me in that way?…did he have feelings toward me?.

"You hoped I would feel this way?" I asked hopeing to get a reasonable answer besides he like me. Even though I wish he would. But its not a fairy tale.

"Yeah….well its because i…..well I guess this is that part were I feel embarrassed now isn't?.." he said slightly blushing and smiling scratching his head.

"What do you mean?….."I asked confused. Cause I really did feel confused but a part of me telling me that he liked me.

"well Sasuke I guess…I reason why I hoped you liked me was that ……I like you….i like you a lot….for a long time…even before I kissed you accidentally….it was love at first sight actually….when I frist saw you I liked you….i didn't know at first what was feeling but I felt different cause I didn't feel this way for anybody else…but then I realize that I liked you and then I decided that I was stupid to like you and that you were a guy and all and it would never work but when I finally caught you staring at me I felt relived because there could be a possibility that you could like me…and that a realtionship could happen between us…a relationship that is more than best friends….but….i don't know if that's possible" he went quiet after his big blow out at the beginning. I got it all in my system,he liked me and I liked me no I loved him. So is it possible for a relationship with him?,and of course he wants to and so do it. All that im worried about is other people accepting it. Is it possible or just keep it secret and be together in silence?.

"Naruto I too, don't know if its possible..i can belive what you are saying but what about you liking Sakura?……"I said a little unsure in what I was saying.cause I really didn't want to ruin what was happening but what bout his feelings for Sakura?.

"Sasuke….i really want to have a relationship with you…so I'll do anything….and try anything. but my feelings for Sakura are only for a friend I only said I liked her to hid my real feelings. …." He smiled and walked toward me and took my hand and held it and smiled again and said

"I like you Sasuke…no I love you Sasuke….will you go out with me?" he said blushing massively at what he, asked I replied

"Of course…dobe" and I closed the space between us and I lifted his head with my spare hand,"hey don't call me that..not right now…teme!"he said and simled. I tiled his head towards mine and I kissed his lips. And a kiss I had longed for and it tasted the same as the first and something I'll never forget. Me and Naruto left the forest hand in hand un till we got to the village and are hands fell to our sides but we walked side by side until we got to his home and he did something I could kick his ass for. In public but since on one was around at the time he took me in his arms and whispered in my ear 'I'll see you in class tomorrow Sasuke' and he gave me a kiss on my lips again and ran toward his door and turned around and game me a smile and I gave him one back and he said good night and he went inside and I left to go home. The next day was the same as always I stared at him but this time he also stared at me. I don't think Sakura even noticed what was happening. But I think our relationship will last for a long time and ill hope it will never end.


End file.
